


The Nazaria Remnant (aka St. Paul Corrected)

by Tenthsun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Religion Changes, Alternate Universe - Religious, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fantasy, Feminism, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Original Fiction, Religion, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Tenthsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The writings of a female saint are discovered. And they contradict St. Paul's old edict "let the women keep silent" in the churches. The world reacts.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nazaria Remnant (aka St. Paul Corrected)

**Author's Note:**

> _For the longest time, I've wanted to create a female saint. We've lived through the discovery of the Dead Sea Scrolls and the recovery of the Timbuktu manuscripts. What if we found a text written by a FEMALE Christian scholar in the early church's history? TRIGGER WARNING/NOTE: What follows is what I would like to see somewhere in the early church scholars' teaching. I don't in any way assert that it is real. However, if that bothers you, please spare yourself and me and just don't read this. I will not be getting into a knockdown drag out battle over ideology, theology or any other "ology" - assuming anyone reads this at all (which might presumptuous of me)..._
> 
> _Also, don't expect this text to stay. I'm not yet committed to leaving it here. I just wanted to post it to see if any readers can connect to it. However, it will have be inserted into a larger original fiction I have planned. But, since it's my happen to lay down a strong background and world-building foundation before I write a story, I wrote this. If at all possible, enjoy._

**News desk anchorman:** “We switch now to religious reporter John Stark reporting from Rome.  John?”

**Religious Reporter:** “Thanks, Mark. Coverage continues of the global uproar surrounding the unauthorized publication of the so-called Nazaria Scroll. Crowds of protestors have flooded the streets in Rome as the Vatican says that Pope Francis is set to issue a statement later today. Cardinals from several Latin American and African countries have already denounced the text as blasphemous and a forgery.

Meanwhile, in London, the Archbishop of Canterbury said, “Christianity survived the discovery of the Dead Sea Scrolls and even the Da Vinci Code. I’m quite sure it’ll survive this.”

Elsewhere, feminist scholars are celebrating what they say is finally Scriptural vindication of their demand for female clergy. Theologian Dr. Vashti Lewis of Stokes College said:

“It’s not exactly Mary Magdalene’s diary but close enough. Nazaria comes from the same era as St. Augustine, whom we venerate as a church father. Everything we know so far of what she writes falls right in line with orthodox theology of sin and salvation per Augustine. The only difference – and it’s a huge one – is her assertion that God Himself – not just her, but GOD – made woman to stand before Him as the equal to man. It’s in direct contradiction to Augustine and St. Paul and a boon to Christian women everywhere. Not even the Pope can contradict this. You bet we’re celebrating!”

**~~*~~**

**Excerpt from _The Nazaria Scroll_ :**

1\. And as man speaks so to must woman, for did not our Savior instruct his female followers himself? And did not He show Himself resurrected first to woman and NOT to man?

2\. Did not our Savior’s first miracle occur at the wedding in Cana at the union of man and woman and yet at the behest of His blessed mother?

3. And did not our Father choose to send Him as a squalling babe to woman alone in which her husband Joseph had no part?

4. How then do you debase a woman to the level of a beast or a child to be led or cajoled at your whim?

5.  Woman is one half of the mortality that has been created in His image, yet He deigns to speak to her and teach her and come through her alone, without man. (For He first gave the promise of victory over death to the woman alone. He promised Isaac to Sarah as well as to Abraham.) He made her one half, yet so too made man one half. Yet values He both equally.

6. And if He values both, what call you your pronouncement that woman be below man? (That she be silent in the churches?) Nay (brethren) it must be a sin.

7.  It is a sin against the Lord’s will that we be two bodies not one, yet equal before Him. It is a sin against the will of the Father who pours honor and blessings upon woman through the miracle of His Son’s birth and the first witnessing of His resurrection from death.

8\. And as a sin it must be eschewed, yay, even to cut off that infected limb that moves toward sin, in order that the health of the whole body be preserved.

10\. For do not be fooled (blinded) by that obscene worship which makes woman a whore of wickedness and a false queen of Heaven. Be it not so. For woman is the companion of man, neither to rule him nor to be ruled over by him. (In this yes, be silent. Eschew the rites and ways of such an abomination that makes a false idol of God’s precious creation. For though yet fallen, we remain precious in His sight, doubly so once redeemed by the blood of His Son.

11\. So put this worship out from among you. Speak not her ways, but cling to the will of the Father. Yet in equality as must all of the age of reason, who must kneel before the Lord, man and woman both.

 #    #    #

 

**Author's Note:**

> _Whump, there it is. This just hit me this weekend and I had wanted to write something like this for so long I just had to get it out. It's very rough and is only a fragment meant to be inserted into a story yet to be written. I don't really expect it to be loved (liked would be nice). But...never mind. I'm not even sure there is any constructive criticism that COULD be given for this. It's so raw. Nevertheless, if you think you can add something constructive, I'm open minded. Thanks for reading. And flamers will be deleted and reported._


End file.
